(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computerized virtual reality capabilities in specific locations. This invention further relates to using computer graphics processing and selective visual display systems. This invention is specifically a system and method for defining a means to show augmented reality scenes in specific locations.
This invention is intended to be employed for technical uses and solutions when a specific location is required, for AR applications such as gaming and social networking, as well as for educational and entertainment uses such as viewing a historical image or model in a historically accurate location.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Augmented reality (AR) is a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. It is related to a more general concept called mediated reality, in which a view of reality is modified by a computer. As a result, the technology functions by enhancing one's current perception of reality. By contrast, virtual reality replaces the real world with a simulated one.
Augmentation is conventionally in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements, such as sports scores on TV during a match. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g. adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive and digitally manipulable. Artificial information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
The AR field is divided into these major areas from an algorithmic standpoint:                marker-based        positional-based        object/feature recognition        
Marker-based augmented reality is based on the computer identifying artificial markers in the real world (examples: QR codes, barcodes, or similar markers) and superimpose computer-generated images based on where the markers are located. This area requires significant image processing tasks done by the computer.
Positional-based augmented reality is based on where you are located, where you are pointing to (as in heading), and where are the objects of interest are located relative to you. The computer then will superimpose images on top of the real-world image gathered. The computer doesn't need to do much image processing (almost none at all) except for superimposing the generated image on top of the camera image.
Object/feature recognition is the process whereby the computer will recognize real-world objects directly and thus the markers are no longer needed, but it is still a topic that requires much research.
Traditional object/feature recognition and positional based processing is processing that is intensive and highly inaccurate. To some extent this is also true of marker based systems. One problem associated with marker tags is that they must be visible and easily recognized for the camera to recognize and interpret.